Torn Apart
by Crazy Manga Girl
Summary: Sakura had been devastated when Sasuke first left. That was two years ago. Now she was stronger, she even had found a new love in her life. She thought everything was going good. Until, Sasuke came back and went as far as kidnapping her. SasuSaku


Hey! I know, I don't write for this couple, but I decided to do it for a friend. So to any of my SasuHina fans, don't kill me.

CamiUchiha, this is for you. Be happy.

So go read it.

Edit: Okay, I know I had this up before, but I needed to change a couple of things. So I took the old one down.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or it's characters.

* * *

Sakura walked outside. Her haired was tied up in a messy bun and she was currently in her medical coat. She was heading for the Hokage Tower. The cool night air hit her, she wrapped her arms around herself. She liked the solitude, it helped her think.

It had been two years since _he _left. Two-fucking-years. She would still sometimes cry at night, though not quite as often as she used to. She was glad she had improved, and Neji had helped her get through it. He had been there for her, her post to lean on. Though that's not to say Naruto didn't help; it just so happened Neji was better at it. She felt a tad guilty. She had known that Tenten had a crush on Neji for the longest time; the poor brunette was heartbroken when Neji had told Sakura his feelings for her.

Of course, Sakura had rejected him. This was when she still had hope that Sasuke would come back. After about five months he had asked her again. She was still a wreck, even then. Neji, being the smart ninja he was, had decided not to push it. Instead, he had started helping her. He made her feel like a real person again.

It was about a year and a half until _she _had asked _him. _Sakura looked up at the sky, smiling as she thought of the day.

It was a wonderful day. When she had asked him he freaked out and asked her if she was okay. After a lot of convincing, they had finally become a couple. She thought she was happy, but apparently not.

When Sakura had woken up this morning, she didn't expect to get depressed all over again. She had glanced at her calendar and frowned (this had become a habit) but this time she checked the date again. It had been exactly two years since Sasuke had left the village, and even though she didn't want it to, it did. She cried . She cried for the man who had left her, the man whom she loved, but was never loved back. The asshole that had moved on thinking that this village, Konoha, wasn't good enough. She tried to stop, but she eventually broke into sobs. In her head, she was putting herself down viciously. **You bothered him. You were the nuisance. He left because you couldn't let him live as he wanted. It was all your fault.**

After what seemed like an hour long cry, she finally got ready. When she had walked into the Hokage Tower, Tsunade seemed perfectly fine about her tardiness. She only nodded and waved her hand at Sakura to continue her duties. Sakura assumed everyone knew what was wrong when she walked in, because when she entered the room, everyone had silenced. It was basically a silence suggesting their heavy pity for her. She just shook her head and smiled at everyone.

It did become a problem though when she met Neji. He hadn't seemed to realize it was the second year. It could've been just because he never liked the Uchiha in the first place, and didn't bother to put it down on his calendar. Sadly Sakura did. He kept asking her what was wrong and she would just grunt. It would go a little something like this:

"Sakura, please, just tell me what's wrong, you seem really upset," he sighed out during lunch.

"Hn. It's nothing, really." She shook her head. In a way, it was ironic. That was the same answer she would get from Sasuke when she would ask him if he was okay and continue to pester him.

Now that she thought about, she should have told him. It's not like he didn't know how she felt about Sasuke, surely he would have understood. Or would he? Maybe he thought she had gotten over Sasuke, seeing how she was with him now.

Sakura entered the building and climbed up the stairs, she walked into Tsunade's office. "Tsunade-sama, I'm here, what did you want?"

"Ah, Sakura, I just wanted to talk to you about today. Please, sit down." The blonde motioned toward the chair.

Sakura sat down. "What is it?" she asked, tilting her head.

"Sakura, how are you feeling? I know as of today Sasuke has been gone for two years..." Tsunade furrowed her brow. Sakura was like a daughter to her, it made her feel bad that she had been depressed for so long, and Tsunade wasn't able to make her happier, only distract her with the always-necessary training.

"I'm doing fine, it's just... Hard. I know that I should forget about him, especially now because of Neji, but...you can't just let go of the people you love or have loved. You of all people should know that."

Tsunade nodded, "I know. It was hard when I lost Dan. I know it must be worse for you. I know Dan had died loving me, but for you Sasuke left resentful. Not to mention the fact that we have no idea whether he is alive or not." Tsunade sighed, laying her head on her folded hands.

"Exactly. It hurts, a lot. I would be off much worse if it weren't for my friends. They really have supported me. I really wonder if Sasuke ever even gave a damn. Wasn't there _anyone _he cared for?"

"I don't know Sakura, I honestly don't. Though, I have to ask one question. What exactly would you do if he came back asked you to be with him?" Tsunade tilted her head to the side.

Sakura eyes widened. What would she do? Of course if she was asked this a year ago her answered would probably be a yes. Now it was a different story. She was with Neji, she cared for him really, she could never do that to him. Also, Sakura had more pride then that.

She looked up at Tsunade, a faint and unexpected determination suddenly aflame in her viridescent orbs. "You know what? I would turn him down. That asshole doesn't have the right to disappear for two years and come back asking me to be with him. Screw that."

Tsunade smiled, "That's good to hear. You can go now, you're probably tired anyway."

Sakura got up and bowed. "Thank you, Tsunade-sama." She left and was back to being alone again.

She walked through the streets. All of the shops were about closed by now. She hadn't eaten dinner. She should have known better, but she had things to do and she hadn't gotten around to it. _I think I have some Ramen at home... Maybe I'll invite Naruto over. He'll enjoy it with me._

Sakura continued to walk down the road. She turned around abruptly. She swore she heard something. _I'm just paranoid, it was probably a squirrel..._ From the corner of her eye she saw a figure move. She stopped and looked around. She shrugged it off, but once she felt as if she was being stalked she turned around and threw a kunai where she felt her stalker was.

"Dammit, Sakura! When did you get good at throwing?" Sakura froze. The voice was deeper, but it still sounded like him.

"Who are you? How do you know my name? I won't hesitate to kick your ass...," she threatened, ready for a fight.

Sasuke stepped out and scoffed. "Sakura, you and I both know you can't beat anyone up, much less someone so above you."

Sakura glared, but her heart skipped a beat. Sasuke had really grown up. He had muscles in all the right places and his Sharigan activated. She took a step back. "Sasuke, I've been training. I'm not the same girl you left behind that day. You are a missing nin, I need to take you to Tsunade."

"Hn," he glared. "I don't think so."

"Wanna bet, asshole?" Sakura asked, glaring. He'd grown quite the ego with those muscles.

"Sakura, I came here for one reason, and one reason only. I came here to be with you," his expression read differently, but hey, this is Sasuke we're talking about.

Sakura scoffed. "Is that so? If I refuse? What then, Uchiha?"

Sasuke raised and eyebrow. "I honestly didn't think you had the guts." He glared. "If you refuse, I'll just point out that I never gave you an option."

Sakura smiled, "Well, Sasuke, that's where you're mistaken. I'm not going to be with you." She smiled. She threw her kunai, which Sasuke dodged with insulting ease.

"Sakura, you can't simply expect to win like that..."

"Oh, but I don't want to hurt you Sasuke." She gave him an innocent look and ran up to him. She put most of her chakra into her fist and punched him square in the face. Sasuke, who wasn't expecting this, was knocked into the distance.

Sasuke stood up and wiped his mouth clear of the blood. Sakura gave him a pseudo-smile "Poor baby. Did I hit you too hard?"

Sasuke glared. In a second Sakura felt a slight pressure in her neck. The last thing she heard was Sasuke uttering, "Nice try Sakura, but I told you, you don't have a choice." With that, he picked up her limp body and dashed off into the nearby woods.

* * *

Did you like it? If you did, please, please review! This story might take me awhile to update though, so don't get fustrated :D

-Crazy Manga Girl


End file.
